Hypnotic Taking Over Me
by CrayCrayTay2
Summary: Melina Cruz was kidnapped by HYDRA ever since she was only four years old. After years of being experimented on, she was saved at 10 years old by SHIELD, making her a full SHIELD agent at only 14 years old. What happens when she falls for an enhanced who wants revenge while on a mission in Sokovia?
1. The Enhancements

**I DON'T OWN AVENGERS**

 **I ONLY OWN MELINA REYES**

* * *

 **Melina's Powers:**

 **Telekinesis**  
 **Sonic Scream**  
 **Bringing Someone Back To Life**  
 **Experted in Weaponry**

* * *

Pain.

Pain was all I felt when I was four years old. That's when I was taken away from my family. When HYDRA had murdered my mother, my father and my two older brothers. Baron von Strucker took me away from them just to do some experiments on me. Apparently, I was the first person to be able to survive these experiments. Hope came to me when I became 10 years old, after six long years of torture and experimenting, when SHIELD had found and saved me. I only now relied myself to only Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff. I became a full SHIELD agent when I turned 14 and now, I am 22 years old, eight years of being an experienced SHIELD agent. But last year, SHIELD was destroyed. I'm now teaming up with Natasha, Clint, Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America, Tony Stark, who's also known as Iron Man, Thor, and Bruce Banner, also known as The Hulk, to go back to the one place that brought back terrible memories.

Sokovia.

I was sitting on the back of Steve's motorcycle as I knocked off any HYDRA agents who were trying to get in our way. "SHIT!" I heard Tony exclaim through the comm. link. "Language!" I hear Steve hiss out. I was successful on holding in my laughter. "JARVIS, what's the view from upstairs?" I asked. "Essential building is protected by some kind of energy shield. Strucker's technology is well beyond any other HYDRA base we've taken." JARVIS replied. "Loki's scepter must be here. Strucker couldn't mount this defense without it. At long last." I hear Thor say, muttering the last part. I had taken out a few more HYDRA agents with my throwing knives. "At long last is lasting a little long." I heard Natasha say. "Yeah, I think we've lost the element of surprise." Clint said.

Three years ago, at the Battle of New York, Clint was brainwashed by Loki as well as Erik Selvig because Loki had wanted the Tesseract. "Wait a second No one else is going to deal with the fact that cap just said 'language'?" I hear Stark ask. "I know." Steve said as two HYDRA cargos with agents on are shooting at us. "Melina, now." he said as I jumped off the motorcycle and got the agents with my throwing knives, using my telekinesis to make the car go into the tree and when another agent was about to attack me, I used my sonic scream to knock him down and throw the knife at his heart as Steve threw his motorcycle at the other HYDRA cargo. "It just slipped out." Steve breathed out.

We were now fighting more of the agents. Then a flash of silver had knocked Steve and I down. My eyes widened as I landed on my feet. "There's more enhances?" I asked, breathing it out. "We've got an enhanced in the field." Steve said in the comm. link as we went after the flash of silver. "Clint's hit!" I hear Natasha exclaim through the comm. link. Steve looked at me. "Go find Barton. I'll go after the enhanced." he said. I nodded as I was running, fighting any HYDRA agents who are getting in my way.

I had made it to Clint and Natasha. "Is somebody gonna take care of that bunker?" I asked as I was helping Natasha attend to Clint. When I said that, Hulk already ran through the bunker, taking out the agents. "Thank you." Natasha and I said in unison. "Jawbridge is down, people." I hear Stark say through the comm. link. "Clint's hit pretty bad, guys. We probably need to evac." Natasha said. "Find the scepter." I hear Thor say. "And for God's sake, watch your language." I hear Stark mock Steve through the comm. link. "That's not going away anytime soon." I hear Steve mutter. "No it is not." I muttered. Then the HYDRA agents caught up to us. "We're locked out here." I said. Natasha grabbed her guns as I grabbed my knives, getting ready to attack. "I'll deal with them, you deal with Banner." I said to Natasha. The only person who could calm the Hulk down is Natasha. "We have a second enhanced. Female. Do not engage." Steve said. "Another!" I growled out as I was still tending to Clint. "Guys, I got Strucker." Steve said. Good. "I've got something bigger." Stark said…

The scepter.

Tony eventually has the scepter then we got back on the Quinjet to the Avengers tower. I was still checking on Clint as I saw Bruce and Natasha talking. They are so cute together! Somehow, I need to play matchmaker between the two of them. "Thor, report on the Hulk." I said. "The gates of Hell are filled with the screams of his victims." he replied. Natasha gave Thor a look as Bruce puts his hands in his head. "Eh, but, not the screams of the dead, of course, no no, uh...wounded screams, mainly whimpering, a great deal of complaining and tales of sprained deltoids and, and uh...and gout." Thor said, trying to correct himself, but it wasn't working well. "Hey Banner, Dr. Cho's on her way from Seoul, is it okay if she sets up in your lab?" Stark asked. Ever since he got Loki's scepter, he's been pretty...quiet. And that's unusual for the genius billionaire playboy philanthropist. "Yeah, she knows her way around." Bruce replied. Jarvis is now taking control of the Quinjet and he went over by the scepter.

"Feels good, yeah? I mean, you've been after this thing since SHIELD collapsed. Not that I've enjoyed our little raiding parties, but…" Stark started to say but was cut off by Thor. "No, but this, this brings it to a close." he said. "As soon as we find out what else this has been used for. I don't mean just weapons. Melina, do you know the two enhancements?" Steve asked. "I've never seen them before. The last time I was at Sokovia, I was 10 years old. I think Strucker used the scepter on the enhancements." I replied. "Banner and I'll give it the once before it goes back to Asgard." Stark said before he turned to Thor. "Is that cool with you? I mean, it's just a few days until the farewell party. You're staying, right?" Stark asked. "Yes, yes, of course. Victory should be honored with revels." Thor said. "Yeah, who doesn't love revels? Captain?" Stark said. "Hopefully, this puts an end to the Chitauri and HYDRA, so. Yes, revels." Steve said.

We got back to the Avengers Tower. Clint was put on the gurney by doctors and Natasha was hot on their trail. Thor took the scepter and walked out. "Lab's all set up, boss." I heard Maria say. "Actually, he's the boss." Stark said, pointing over at Steve. "I just pay for everything and design everything and make everyone look cooler." Stark said as he left. "What's the word on Strucker?" Steve asked as we got over to Maria. "NATO's got him." she replied. "And the two enhanced?" I asked. "Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. Twins. Orphaned at 10 when a shell collapsed their apartment building. Sokovia's had a rough history. It's nowhere special, but it's on the way to everywhere special." Maria replied. "Their abilities?" Steve asked. "He's got increased metabolism and improved thermal homeostasis. Her thing is neural electric interfacing, telekinesis, mental manipulation." Maria said. Steve just has a confused expression. "He's fast and she's weird." I said, summing all that up.

"Well, they're gonna show up again." Steve said. "Agreed." Maria and I said in unison. "File says that they volunteered for Strucker's experiments. They got first experimented on two months after SHIELD saved Melina. It's nuts." Maria added. I have an emotionless expression on my face. I don't have any compassion for them. Why the hell would they sign up for the pain? The torture? Oh, wait, they were probably all Strucker would talk about. I bet they were their prized subjects, getting special treatment, when I was treated with abuse. And that was when I was only four fucking years old! "Right." Steve and I agreed as we got into the elevator. "What kind of monster would let a German scientist experiment on them to protect their country?" Steve asked. Couldn't agree more, Captain. "We're not at war, Captain." Maria said.

"They are." I said as the doors closed.


	2. Saturday Night Party

**A/N: Before I begin review time and the chapter, I also don't own the title. The story is based off of the song Hypnotic by Vanic x Zella Day**

* * *

 **REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **Kira Tsumi: Thnx**

 **007: I'm sorry. I forgot to mention that in the first chapter**

 **musiclover246: Here's another update**

* * *

I have decided to check in on Clint. "How's he doing?" I hear Bruce ask. "Unfortunately, he's still Barton." I hear Tony say. "That's terrible." Bruce said, sarcastically. "He's fine. He's just thirsty." I said. Dr. Cho is still checking in on Clint. "You sure he's gonna be okay?" Natasha asked. "Pretending we need this guy really brings the team together." Natasha added. "There's no possibility of deterioration. The nano-molecular functionality is instantaneous. His cells don't know they're bonding with simulacrum." Dr. Cho said. "She's creating tissue." Bruce said, summing that all up. "If you brought him to my lab, the regeneration cradle could do this in twenty minutes." Dr. Cho explained. "Oh, he's flatlining. Called it. Time?" I heard Tony say. "No, no. I'm gonna live forever." Clint said, chuckling. "I'm going to be made out of plastic." Clint added. "You'll be made out of you, Mr. Barton. Your own girlfriend won't be able to tell the difference." Dr. Cho said. "I don't have a girlfriend." Clint said. "That I can't fix." Dr. Cho said. I put a hand behind my mouth to stifle in my laugh.

"This is the next thing, Tony. Your clunky metal suits are going to be left in the dust." Dr. Cho said to Tony. "That is exactly the plan. And, Helen, I expect to see you at the party on Saturday." Tony added. Fuck, I forgot! The party for Thor is going to be on Saturday. "Unlike you, I don't have a lot of time for parties." Dr. Cho said before looking down at her clipboard. "Will Thor be there?" Dr. Cho said. Natasha and I looked at each other before stifling in our laughs.

Days went by then it was Saturday. Time for the party! Natasha was in my room, helping me out. She was doing my hair while I was doing my makeup. When I was down, I looked at my reflection. In my reflection, my hair was in loose curls and my my bangs were braided. I was wearing a light pink strapless dress with white flats, light pink studded earrings and a white jeweled flower necklace. "Honestly, I think I did a good job." she said. I just giggled then a knock was on the door. Natasha went to get it and it revealed Steve. "Hey, the party's gonna…" he was about to say then he looked at me. "Melina, you look really beautiful." Steve said. Whatever you are thinking, no. Steve and I are not dating. Yes, I'll admit, I had a small crush on him when I met him, but even I knew that was not gonna happen. Plus, he tells me about Peggy Carter and I think that she was lucky to have Steve. And, Steve's like a brother to me.

The party was a success so far. I was with Thor, Tony and Rhodey. "But, you know, the suit can take the weight." Rhodey said as he got his drink. "So, I take the tank, fly it up to the general's palace, drop it at his feet. I'm like "Boom. Were you looking for this?" Rhodey said. Wait...what? "Boom. Are you looking for…" Why do I even talk to you guys? Everywhere else, that story kills." Rhodey said. "That's the whole story?" Thor asked. "Yeah, it's a War Machine story." Rhodey said. "Oh, it's very good then." Thor said, laughing. "It's impressive." Thor added. "Quality save, Thor." I muttered. Then I turned to Tony. "So, no Pepper? She's not coming." Rhodey asked. Tony just shook his head. "What about Jane?" Maria asked. "Yeah, guys. Where are your ladies, gentlemen?" I asked. "Oh, Miss Potts has a company to run." Tony said. "Yes, I am not even sure what country Jane's in. Her work in the convergence has made her the world's foremost astronomer." Thor said. "And the company that Pepper runs is the largest tech conglomerate on Earth." Tony said. As Thor and Tony are bragging about who's girlfriend is better, I turned to Maria. "So, what about you, Melina? You have a hot date to attend to?" Maria asked. "Nope. I came here with Steve...but just as friends though." I said.

We were now sitting around when almost everyone left. "But it's a trick." Clint said. He had been going on about Thor's hammer and saying that there is no way that only Thor himself can lift it. "No, no. It's much more than that." Thor said. "Ah, _whosoever be worthy shall haveth the power._ " Clint said, mimicking Thor's voice. "Whatever, man. It's a trick!" Clint exclaimed. "Please, be my guest." Thor said. "Really?" Clint asked. "Yeah, go on." I said. "Oh, this is going to be beautiful." Rhodey said. "Clint, you have had a tough week. We won't hold it against you if you can't pick it up." Tony said. "You know I have seen this before, right?" Clint asked Thor. Thor nodded. Clint tried to pick it up...and failed.

"I still don't know how you do it!" Clint exclaimed. "Smell the silent judgement?" Tony asked, using his famous sarcasm. "Please, Stark. By all means." Clint said. Tony stood up. "Never one to shrink from an honest challenge." Tony said as he grabbed a hold of the hammer. "Right, so, if I lift it, I then rule Asgard?" Tony asked. "Yes, of course." Thor said. "I will be reinstituting prima nocta." Tony says before he lifts it. He was getting nowhere then all of the sudden, he lets go of the hammer. "Be right back." Tony said as he walked away.

Tony did come back...with his Iron Man hand. He tried to lift it then failed. Then Rhodey decided to help him...with the help of "Are you even lifting?" Rhodey asked. "Are you on my team?" Tony asked. "Just represent, pull." Rhodey said as the both were trying to lift the hammer. Bruce tried to lift it, but he failed, but he pretended to hulk out...but nobody was laughing. Poor Bruce. Then, Steve decided to go. "Go ahead, Steve. No pressure." Tony said. Steve grabbed ahold of the hammer and he tried to lift it but only a little, making Thor's face falter. Then Steve turned to Thor and Thor laughed. Then everyone, except for Natasha and I went to lift the hammer. "Nothing." he said. "And, Widow?" Bruce asked. "Oh, no, no. That's not a question I need answered." Natasha replied. "Melina?" Bruce asked. "That question's already answered." I replied. "All deference to the Man Who Wouldn't Be King, but it's rigged." Tony said. "You bet your ass." Clint said, agreeing with Tony. "Steve, he said a bad language word." Maria said. "Did you tell everyone about this?" Steve asked, but Tony ignored the question. "The handle's imprinted, right? Like a security code. Whosoever is carrying Thor's fingerprints" is, I think, the literal translation Tony said. Then Thor stands up. "Yes. It's a very, very interesting theory. I have a simpler one." Thor said as he easily picks up the hammer. "You're all not worthy." Thor said. All of had groaned then I heard something. Then I turned around and saw this robot.

"How could you be worthy? You're all killers." the robot said. "Stark." Steve said as I warily said, "Tony." Then, Tony said, "Jarvis." but Jarvis didn't reply. "Sorry I was asleep. Or I was a-dream." the robot said. "Reboot Legionnaire OS. We got a buggy suit." Tony said. "There was this terrible noise. And I was tangled. In...Strings. I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy." the robot continued. "You killed someone?" Steve asked. "Wouldn't have been my first call. But, down in the real world, we're faced with ugly choices." the robot said once again. "Who sent you?" Thor asked. " _I see a suit of armor around the world."_ I heard. It sounded like Tony. I turned to Tony and his face had faltered. "Ultron." Bruce said. Wait, Bruce and Tony were in on that? "In the flesh. Or no, not yet. Not this chrysalis." the robot, Ultron said. Thor had his hammer at the ready as did Maria with her gun. "But, I am ready. I am on a mission." Ultron continued. "What mission?" I asked. "Peace in our time." Ultron said as the Iron Legions came out from the wall. I had ducked and I got my knives that I have hidden under the couch. I threw the knives at the Iron Legions, but I missed. One of the Iron Legions took Loki's scepter. I saw Natasha and Bruce go upstairs so I decided to follow their lead. The Iron Legion were shooting at us, so we were going as fast as we can. We went face to face with one of them. Bruce and Natasha covered their ears as I used my sonic scream on the robot, making the head explode. The battle ended with Steve throwing his shield at the robot. "That was dramatic." I heard Ultron say.

"I'm sorry. I know you mean well. You just didn't think it through. You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to evolve?" Ultron continued as he picked up a piece of robot. "With these? These puppets." he continued as he chucked it down. "There's only one path to peace. The Avengers' extinction." Ultron continued once again as Thor simply threw the hammer and it shattered Ultron. The hammer went back by his command. "I had strings but now I'm free." Ultron said.

The world's going into shit again.


	3. What Happens In Wakanda Stays In Wakanda

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **No Reviews :(**

* * *

We were now back at the lab. Bruce and Tony were really upset about what happened. "All our work is gone. Ultron cleared out, used the internet as an escape hatch." Bruce said. Natasha and I were looking for something but everything was lost. "He's been into everything. Files, surveillance." I started to explain. "He probably knows us more than we know each other." Natasha finished. "He's in your files. He's in the internet. What if he tries to hack into something more exciting?" Rhodey asked. "Nuclear codes." Maria muttered. "Look, we need to make some calls. assuming we still can." Rhodey said. "Nukes? He said he wanted us dead." Natasha said. "He didn't say dead. He said extinct." Steve said. "He also said he killed somebody." Clint said. "There wasn't anyone else in the building." Maria said. That's when I paled…

"Jarvis." I said. "Melina's right." Tony said as he showed Jarvis. "This is insane." Bruce breathed out in disbelief. "Jarvis was the first line of defense. He would've shut Ultron, it makes sense." Steve said. "No, Ultron could have assimilated Jarvis. This isn't strategy...this is...rage." Bruce said. Thor went up to Tony and held him up by the throat. We were trying to stop Thor engaging into a fight with Tony. "Use your words, buddy." Tony got out. "I have more than enough words to describe you, Stark." Thor growled. "Thor! The legionnaire?" Steve asked. Thor had dropped Tony. "The trail went cold about 100 miles out but it's headed north, and it has the scepter. Now we have to retrieve it, again." Thor snapped. "The genie's out of that bottle. Clear and present is Ultron." Natasha said. "I don't understand." I heard Dr. Cho mutter before she turned to Bruce and Tony. "You two built this program. Why is it trying to kill us?" Dr. Cho asked. Tony just laughed. I gave him a look as did everyone else. Now was not the time for jokes, Tony! Bruce was just shaking his head.

"You think this is funny?" Thor asked. Then, Tony's face turned serious. "No. It's probably not, right?" Tony asked. Not helping your cause, Tony. "Is this very terrible? Is it so...is it so...it is, it's so terrible." Tony said. "This could've been avoided if you hadn't played with something you don't understand." Thor said. "No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It is funny. It's a hoot that you don't get why we need this." Tony said. "Tony, this might not be the time." Bruce said, trying to get everyone to calm down. Then, Tony turned to Bruce. "Really?! That's it? You just roll over, show your belly, every time somebody snarls?" Tony asked, sarcastically. "Only when I've created a murder bot." Bruce said. "We didn't. We weren't even that close. Were we close to an interface?" Tony asked, causing Bruce to shrug. "Well, you did something right." Tony said. "And you did it right here. The Avengers were supposed to be different than SHIELD." Steve said.

"Remember when I carried a nuke from a wormhole?" Tony asked, referencing to the Battle of New York three years ago. "No, never come up." Rhodey said. "Saved New York?" Tony asked. "Never heard that." Rhodey replied. "Recall that? A hostile alien army came charging through a hole in space. We're standing 300 feet below it. We're the Avengers. We can bust arm dealers all the live long day, but...that up there? That's the A-Game. How were you guys planning on beating that?" Tony asked. "Together." Steve said. Tony got closer to Steve. "We'll lose." Tony said. "And, we'll do that together too." I spoke up. "Thor's right. Ultron's calling us out." Steve said. "And I'd like to find him before he's ready for us." I said. "The world's a big place, Tony. Start making it smaller." I finished.

The next day, the elevator door opened and I was with Maria and Steve. "He's all over the globe...robotics labs, weapons facilities, jet propulsion labs...reports of a metal man, or men, coming in and emptying the place." Maria said. Apparently, Ultron was on news stations all over the world. "Fatalities?" Steve and I ask in unison. "Only when engaged. Mostly guys left in a fugue state, going on about old memories, worst fears, and 'something too fast to see.'" Maria replied. "Might be the twins." I said. "It would make sense he would to go to them. They have someone in common." Steve said. "Not anymore." Maria said and it showed Strucker dead. Thank God that rat bastard is dead, but I'm also mad that I wasn't the one who killed him. But on the walls above Strucker's dead body, it had said 'PEACE' in blood.

Steve and I went up to Clint, who looked like he was on the phone with someone. "Barton. Might have something." Steve said. "I got to go." Clint said in the phone before he hung up. "Who was that?" I asked. "Girlfriend." Clint replied. I thought Clint said that he didn't have a girlfriend? I just shrugged that off when Steve, Clint and I had meet up with the rest of the Avengers.

Steve had showed Thor the tablet of Strucker being dead. "What is this?" Thor asked. "A message. Ultron killed Strucker." Steve said. Thor gave the tablet to Tony. "And he did a Banksy at the crime scene, just for us." Tony said. "This is a smokescreen. Why send a message when you have just given a speech?" Natasha asked Steve and I. "Strucker knew something that Ultron wanted us to miss." Steve said. "Yeah, I bet he…" Natasha started until we heard beeping on the computer. I looked at what Natasha was looking at and my eyes widened. "Everything we had on Strucker just been erased." I said. "Not everything." Steve said then we begin to look around to have more information on Strucker. Then Steve came in with a box.

"Known associates." Steve said. "Baron Strucker had a lot of friends." Tony said, using his oh-so infamous sarcasm once again. "Well, all of these people are all horrible." Bruce said as he was about to set information down, but Tony stopped him. "Wait, I know that guy." Tony said as Bruce gave him the information. Tony was looking this over. "From back in the day. He operates off the African coast. Black market arms." Tony explained. "There are convention. All right? You meet people. I didn't sell him anything." Tony added before directing his attention back to what's on there. "He was talking about finding something new, a game-change. It was all very Ahab." Tony said. Thor, Steve and I got a closer look and it was a picture of a gray haired man with a really cool tattoo on the back of his head and neck. "This?" Thor asked, gesturing to the tattoo. "That's a tattoo." I said. "Yeah, I don't think I see that." Tony said. "No, those are tattoos, this is a brand." Thor said, pointing to the brand.

Meanwhile, Bruce was doing research on that guy. "Oh, yeah. It's a word in an African dialect meaning thief. In a much less friendly way." Bruce said. "What dialect?" I asked. "Wakanada...Wak-Wakanda." Bruce replied, stammering over his words. "If this guy got out of Wakanda with some of their trade goods…" Tony said, trailing off. "I thought your father said he got the last of it." Steve said. "I don't follow. What comes out of Wakanda?" Bruce asked then that caused all of us to look at Steve's shield. "The strongest metal on Earth." Tony said. "Where is this guy now?" Steve asked.

After that, we all suited up and headed over to Wakanda. We already snuck into that facility. I was with Tony, Steve and Thor then we heard this. "...Stark is...he's a sickness!" I heard Ultron say. "Ah, junior. You're going to break your old man's heart." Tony said sarcastically. I gave a deadly look at Ultron."If I have to." Ultron said. "Nobody has to break anything." Thor said. "Clearly, you've never made an omelette." Ultron said. "He beat me by one second." Tony said. "Ah, yes. He's funny. Mr. Stark. It's what? Comfortable? Like old times?" The guy twin asked, looking down at the weapons. That must be Pietro and the girl next to him is probably Wanda "This was never my life." Tony said. "You two can still walk away from this." Steve said. "Oh, we will." the girl twin said. That might be Wanda, and that's when I lost it.

"Okay, Speedy Gonzales, Wednesday Addams, what's your excuse? You signed up for that rat bastard, Strucker's experiment then when he died, you go off with Pinocchio over there." I snapped. "Melina…" I heard Steve mutter. "Now's not really a good time to lecture me on language." I muttered to Steve before turning my attention to the three. "You must be Melina Cruz, Strucker's first experiment." Ultron said. I threw a knife at Ultron. I was aiming for his head, but Ultron was lucky that he ducked. "Mention that rat bastard again, I won't miss." I snarled. "Easy, Cruz." I heard Tony say. "I know you have suffered." Steve said and that caused Ultron to scoff. "Captain America. God's righteous man. Pretending that you could live without a war." Ultron said. As Ultron was rambling on, I could feel someone staring into my soul. I looked up and it was Pietro that was staring at me. He gave me a smirk that'll make ladies lose their minds. I gave him a blank stare that held no emotion. I stopped glaring at Pietro when Thor spoke up.

"If you believe in peace, then let us live." Thor said. "I think you're confusing peace with quiet." Ultron said. "Uh-huh. What's the vibranium for?" Tony asked. "I'm glad you asked that. because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan. Then when Tony went to blast Ultron, Ultron blasted him to the wall. That's when another battle broke out when the other robots came out and the guards came out as well. I looked down at the ground and used my sonic scream to get to the other level. I began fighting with the other guards. The guards were shooting at me so I used my telekinesis to deflect the bullets. I saw a robot coming towards me and I used my sonic scream to throw him back and I threw my knife at him. "Very impressive, lyublyu." I heard a Russian accent. I turned around and saw Pietro and I glared at him. **(A/N: Translations are on the bottom)**

"I must ask you this...why is a girl ochen' krasivyy as you fighting?" Pietro asked. I know what he's doing. He's trying to charm me, he's trying to make me look weak. "Do you really expect me to believe that?" I asked with a little snarl. Pietro just shrugged. "Odevayut." Pietro said as he ran and knocked me over. He was the silver blur. "THOR NOW!" I screamed and as Thor threw the hammer, Pietro became fascinated by it and tried to stop it, but the hammer was more powerful than Pietro.

I bet he didn't see that coming.

I saw that Tony and Ultron took the fighting outside so I began to help Thor and Steve on the bottom level. "Thor, status." Steve said. "The girl tried to warp my mind." Thor said as he took down one of the robots. "Take special care. I doubt a human can take her away." Thor said as he walked away. Steve looked at me. "Be careful, Melina." Steve muttered to me. I nodded as I went my own way.

I had recently took the guards down. "Cap, Widow, come in." I said through the intercoms. Then all of the sudden my mind went blank.

 _I was now back in a room and it looked like a little girl's room. As I was walking through the house then when I got downstairs into a living room, I had froze._

 _It was my dead parents and my dead older brothers. And they were on the verge of dying._

 _Tears were streaming down my face, uncontrollably. "Why didn't you save us, Melina?" my mom asked with disgust. "I was doing what you told me to." I said with more tears streaming down. "You could've still saved us." my dad snapped. "Yo no podía hacer nada. Lo siento mucha." I cried out. The only time I speak spanish is either a.) I get really upset or b.) I get really mad._

 _"You are a disgrace to this family, Melina." one of my older brothers said. "Que no quiere decir eso. Por favor, dime que no te refieres a eso." I cried out. "Usted debe haber sido el que está muriendo. ¡Nosotros no!" my other brother growled out as I was sobbing harder and they kept on taunting me on how it was my fault that they were dying. "¡AYUDAME! ¡AYUDAME POR FAVOR!" I was screaming. "Esto es mi culpa." I whispered before everything turned black, but the last thing I heard was a familliar accent, saying…_

 _"You're hurting her."_

* * *

 **Russian Translations:**

 **lyublyu: love**  
 **ochen' krasivyy: very beautiful**  
 **Odevayut: Suit yourself**

 **Spanish Translations:**

 **Yo no podía hacer nada. Lo siento mucha: I couldn't do anything. I'm so sorry.**  
 **Que no quiere decir eso. Por favor, dime que no te refieres a eso: You don't mean that. Please tell me that you don't mean that.**  
 **Usted debe haber sido el que está muriendo. ¡Nosotros no!: You should be the one who's dying. Not us!**  
 **¡AYUDAME! ¡AYUDAME POR FAVOR!: HELP ME! HELP ME PLEASE!**  
 **Esto es mi culpa: It is my fault**

 **(THESE ARE ALL ON GOOGLE TRANSLATE)**


	4. Safe House

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **musicluver246: Thnx**

 **NicoleR85: Thnx**

 **MsMarvel-19: Thnx and I'll try to add in some hot Pietro time**

* * *

 **3rd POV:**

Steve had snapped out of his trance that Wanda Maximoff had put him in. Once he stood up as he puts a hand on his throbbing head, he had heard a familiar scream.

" _¡AYUDAME! ¡AYUDAME POR FAVOR!"_

Steve's eyes widened as he heard the familiar spanish accent…

Melina.

He ran over towards the screaming and when he arrived where Melina was, Wanda was in her mind. Wanda's brother, Pietro was watching at the torture that is happening. Then after Melina was finished screaming in agony, she had blacked out. He ran over to Melina and lifted her in his arms. Pietro received a pang of jealousy in his stomach as he saw the beautiful girl get lifted into the super soldier's arms. "Get her away from here." he heard a accented voice. Steve gave a suspicious look to Pietro. "I know vhat happened. Wanda told me. Go!" Pietro exclaimed as Steve was running, getting Melina to safety.

* * *

 **Melina's POV:**

I had woken up and everyone was now on the Quinjet. I had groaned because my head was hurting me. Thor had noticed this. "Lady Melina, are you alright?" Thor asked. "I'm fine. What happened?" I asked. " _The news is loving you guys. Nobody else is. There has been no official call for Banner's arrest, but it's in the air."_ I heard Maria say over the radio. "The Stark Relief Foundation?" Tony asked. " _Already on the scene."_ Maria said. "What did Bruce do?" I asked. "The girl warped Banner's mind." Thor said. My eyes widened. I know what Bruce's fear was...and it would make him Hulk out.

" _How's the team?"_ Maria asked. "Everyone's...we took a hit. We will shake it off." Tony replied. " _Well, for now, I'd stay in stealth mode and stay away from here."_ Maria said. "So, run and hide?" Clint asked. " _Until we can find Ultron. I don't have a lot else to offer."_ Maria said. Stark sighed. "Neither do we." Stark said as he turns off the monitor. Stark had gone over to Clint. I had closed my eyes and went to sleep. The mission was too stressful for me to handle.

"Melina, wake up." I heard Steve say. I woken up as I felt the Quinjet land. I had gotten up and we followed Clint into a house. "What is this place?" Thor asked. "A safe house." Stark replied. "Let's hope." Clint said as we entered the safe house. "Honey? I'm home." Clint called out. Then I saw a brunette girl who is pregnant. Her expression was confused towards Steve, Stark, Bruce and I. "Hi. Company. Sorry, didn't call ahead." Clint apologized as she kissed him and hugged him. "This is an agent of some kind." Stark said. I rolled my eyes. I have a feeling that this is Clint's wife. "Guys, this is Laura." Clint introduced. "I know all of your names." Laura said. We had awkward looks on our faces as Stark waved, awkwardly. Then I heard something.

"Ooh, incoming." Clint muttered. Then a little girl and a boy, who seems to be older than the girl, came running towards Clint and he had hugged them. "These are...smaller agents." Stark said, causing me to facepalm. "Did you bring Auntie Nat?" the little girl asked. "Why don't you hug her and find out?" Natasha said as the little girl ran up to Natasha and hugged her. "Sorry for barging in on you." Steve apologized. "Yeah, we could've called ahead but we're busy having no idea you have existed." Stark said. "Yeah, well, Fury helped me set this up when I joined. He kept it off of S.H.I.E.L.D's files. I'd like to keep it that way. I figure it's a good place to lay low." Clint explained. I tuned out the interaction between Laura and Natasha as I heard something. Steve and I looked over at Thor, who was sweeping away lego blocks under the chair. Then, Thor seemed out of thought and he left the house. Getting concerned, Steve followed.

As I was settling in, Clint and Laura's children, who I found out their names were Lila and Cooper came up to me. "Melina, can you play with us?" Lila asked, cutely. "Honey, Melina is probably tired." Laura said. "No, it's okay. I can rest later." I reassured Laura with a nice smile. After hours of playing with Lila and Cooper, I saw Steve. I have gotten up from the floor and went over by him. "Where's Thor?" I asked. "He saw something in that dream that the Maximoff Girl showed him. He's getting answers back from Erik Selvig." Steve said. When Steve mentioned Wanda, my mind went back to the memory that was in my head that I tried to get out ever since I was 4. Steve noticed my discomfort as he gestured me to go upstairs and I followed him. I got into the room I was staying in and Steve closed the door. "Sky, what's going on?" Steve asked. Skyla is my middle name but Steve is the only one to call me Sky.

"I can't stop thinking about it." I said, tears welling up in my eyes. "About what happened to my family, what had happened back at HYDRA. I just tried to get it out of my head." I said as tears were now streaming down. "Melina…" Steve started as I cut him off. "You were lucky Steve. Your's was only a dream...mine was a memory I've been trying to keep it away." I said now tears fully streaming down. Steve had just pulled me into a comforting hug as I sobbed in his shoulder.

After mine and Steve's brother-sister moment, he went outside to chop wood as everyone else went outside as I stayed inside to clear my head. The day went by quick as it was now time for dinner. Turns out that Fury had been staying in the Bartons' shed this entire time. "Ultron took you folks out of play to buy himself time. My contacts all say he's building something. The amount of vibranium he made off with, I don't think it's just one thing." Fury explained. As Fury was explaining that, Lila ran up to Natasha and I and gave one drawing to Natasha and one drawing to me. They were both butterflies. "What about Ultron himself?" Steve asked. "Oh, he's easy to track. He's everywhere." Stark said.

"The guy is multiplying faster than a Catholic rabbit." Fury said. "It still doesn't help us get an angle on any of his plans, though." Bruce said. "Is he still going after launch codes?" Stark asked. "Yes, he is. But he's not making any headway." Fury said. "I cracked the Pentagon's firewall in high school on a dare." Stark said. "Well, I contacted our friends at the Nexus about that." Fury replied. "Nexus?" Steve asked. "The world internet hub in Oslo." I said. "And every byte of data flows through there. Fastest access on Earth." Bruce explained even more. "So, what did they say?" Clint asked. "He's fixated on the missiles. But the codes are constantly being changed." Fury replied. "By whom?" Stark asked as a dart was thrown, being inches near his face. "Parties unknown." Fury replied.

"Do we have an ally?" Natasha asked. "Ultron's got an enemy. That's not the same thing." Fury said. "I'd still pay that with folding money to know who it is. I might need to visit Oslo. Find our unknown." Stark said. "Well, this is good times, boss, but I was kind of hoping when I saw you, you'd have more than that." Natasha said. "I do. I have you. Back in the day, I had eyes everywhere. Ears, everywhere else. You kids had all the tech you could dream up. Here we all are, back on Earth, with nothing but our wit and our will to save the world. Ultron says the Avengers are the only thing between him and his mission. And whether or not he admits it, his mission is global destruction. All this, laid in a grave. So stand. Outwit the platinum bastard." Fury said.

Natasha and I had knowing smirks. "Careful, Fury." I started. "Yeah, Steve doesn't like that kind of talk." Natasha finished. "You know what Romanoff, Cruz?" Steve asked. I just smirked and raised my eyebrows. "So what does he want?" Fury asked. "To become better. Better than us. He keeps building bodies." Steve replied. "Person bodies." Stark added. "The human form is inefficient." I said. "Biologically speaking, we're outmoded. But, he keeps coming back for it." Stark said. "And you two programmed him to protect the human race and amazingly failed." I said, nodding over to both Stark and Bruce.

"They don't need to be protected. They need to evolve. Ultron's going to evolve." Bruce said. "How?" Fury asked. My eyes widened as Bruce asked this…

"Has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho?"


	5. Unexpected Alliances

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **No Reviews :(**

* * *

We were now suiting up because we are going to Seoul, Korea. "I'll take Natasha, Clint and Melina." I heard Steve say as I walked down the stairs. "All right. Strictly recon. I'll hit the Nexus. I'll join you guys as soon as I can." Stark said. "If Ultron's building a body, he'll be more powerful than any of us. Maybe all of us." I said. "An android designed by a robot." Stark added. "You know, I really missed the days when the weirdest things science ever created was me." Steve said. "And me...and I was too young to even remember it." I added. "I'll drop Banner off at the tower. Mind if I borrow Miss Hill?" Fury asked. "She's all yours." Stark muttered. "What are you gonna do, sir?" I asked as he was about to walk away. "I don't know. Something dramatic, I hope." Fury replied as he now left. We went on the Quinjet and we were off to Seoul.

The Quinjet had dropped Steve and I off at the lab that Dr. Cho works at. "Two minutes. Stay close." I said through the bluetooth. Steve and I entered the lab and everyone was shot down. "Cap!" I exclaimed as I pointed over at...Dr. Cho. "Dr. Cho!" Steve exclaimed as he and I ran over towards her. Steve got out something to stop the bleeding. "He's uploading himself into the body." Cho said. "Where?" I asked. Steve was about to leave but Dr. Cho stopped him. "The real power is inside the Cradle. The gem...its power is uncontainable. You can't just blow it up. You have to give the Cradle to Stark." Cho informed us. "First, we have to find it." Steve said. "Go." Cho breathed out.

Steve and I were now leaving. "Did you copy that?" Steve asked over the bluetooth. _"We did."_ I heard Clint say. _"I got a private jet taking off across town. No manifest. That could be him"_ I heard Natasha say over the bluetooth. _"There. It's a truck from the lab. Right above you, Cap, Cruz. On the loop by the bridge. It's them. You got three with the Cradle and one in the cab. I can take out the driver. "_ Clint said. "Negative. That truck crashes, the gem could level out the city." Steve said. "We need to draw out Ultron." I said as Steve and I were climbing to the road of the highway. "There's the truck." I said as I pointed to it. We had jumped off the highway and onto the truck. Steve and I climbed down the truck and onto the doors. The door that Steve was holding onto got blasted open. Ultron blasted my door down, causing me to go up and now Steve and I were holding onto the truck. "Well, he's definitely unhappy. We're gonna try and keep him that way." Steve said. _"You two are not a match for them, Cap, Cruz."_ I heard Clint say. "Thanks, Barton." Steve and I breathed out, sarcastically. Then a sudden blast had sent Steve and I towards the car behind the truck.

Steve jumped to the front mirror of the truck and flipped onto the roof. I did the same thing with the front mirror thing, but I had used my sonic scream to levitate me towards the truck. "You know what's inside that Cradle?" Ultron asked, mockingly as he shot two blasts at us. Steve blocked his blast with the shield and I used my telekinesis to guide the blast away. "The power to make real change. And that terrifies you." Ultron said. "We wouldn't call that a comfort." I growled as Steve and I started to fight Ultron. Ultron had just blasted Steve off the truck. Ultron turned his attention to me and I used my sonic scream to knock him off of the truck but he used his flight to save himself. He had blasted me in front of the truck as Steve got back on the roof of the truck. I got back onto the roof of the truck as Natasha came out of nowhere with her motorcycle and threw Steve's shield up to Steve to ward off Ultron. Steve got knocked down again and I was fighting Ultron with my knives as Steve got back up on the truck. Then Clint came in on the Quinjet and began shooting at Ultron, but his metal is protecting him. Two of Ultron's minions had flown up towards the Quinjet.

Steve used his shield to knock Ultron off as I used my sonic scream to knock Ultron off but as soon as Ultron blasted us, we are now in a train. Natasha is on her way so Steve and I have been keeping Ultron occupied. Steve got knocked down so I was fighting Ultron. Ultron was now choking me and then all of the sudden, Ultron got knocked off of me. I was now regaining my breath as Steve helped me up and we hid behind some seats. But who was going up against Ultron really surprised me…

It was the Maximoff Twins.

And Pietro was the one who saved me.

Then two of the luggage racks that had red energy around had blocked Ultron.

Wanda?

"Please. Don't do this." I heard Ultron say. "What choice do we have?" I heard Wanda say. Then all of the sudden, Steve threw his shield to cut Ultron off guard and Ultron flew out of here. Then Steve went up to the driving part of the train. "Cap, Cruz, have you seen Nat?" I heard Clint ask over the bluetooth. "If you have the package, give it to Stark." I said as the train now is off the tracks. "Do you two have eyes on Nat?" Clint asked. "Go!" I heard Steve. "Civilians in our path." Steve said. Pietro had sped out of the train. "Can you two stop this thing?" Steve asked Wanda and I. Wanda and I just give each other the same look as we turned back to Steve. "We can try." I said. Then Steve got knocked back as I used my telekinesis and as Wanda used her red energy to stop the train. Then the train had stopped.

Civilians were helping the civilians off the train. Steve and I walked towards the twins. "I'm fine. I just need to take a minute." Pietro said, reassuring his sister. "We're very tempted not to give you one." Steve said as we made our way towards the twins. "The Cradle. Did you get it?" Wanda asked. "Stark will take care of it." I said. "No, he won't." Wanda said. I facepalmed. This again?! "You don't know what you're talking about. Stark's not crazy." Steve said. "He will do anything to make things right." Wanda said. "Stark, come in." I said over the bluetooth. But nothing. "Stark?" I asked. "Anyone on comms?" Steve asked. I shrugged. "I wasn't getting an answer." I replied. "Ultron can't tell the difference between saving the world and destroying it." Wanda said. Steve and I turned to look at her. "Where do you think he gets that?" Wanda asked. Wait…

Did we get allies?


	6. NOT AN UPDATE

**I'm sorry that I disappointed you, but this is not an update.**

 **I am not gonna be here. I'm leaving for vacation from Saturday, March 26th all the way up till April 4th or April 5th.**

 **I'm gonna be on a cruise and wifi on cruises are** ** _very_** **expensive so there is no way I will be able to update from there.**

 **For those who are reading** ** _They're Not Evil, They're Misunderstood_** **and** ** _Meet Their Match,_** **I will update on the week that I will return.**

 **The Notification will be updated on every story I have written, so fair warning!**

 **~CrayCrayTay2**


End file.
